motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Motors (Type 3)
Halloween was a long time ago, but '''La Mort and her friends are back to haunt you! '''You have to '''help them or they'll never leave you alone! Are you ready to remember the '''chills of the past? Stage 1: Get to the Manor La Mort''' summoned us to the Haunted House! We better get there '''ASAP! Objective: *Build and donate 3 Berliner Donk Rewards: *2 *5 *10,000 Stage 2: Lionize Me Our cars don't look '''joyful' enough for La Mort! Let's try to bring something a little happier!'' Objective: * Build and donate 1 Road Lion * Build and sell Berliner Donk to get parts Rewards: * 5 * 5 * 50,000 Stage 3: Spooky Hunting Now we need '''decorations.' There should be plenty in this abandoned manor!'' Objective: * Loot two of each item by building and selling da Road Lion. Golden Mystery Cards (containing the needed items) can drop during the building process, as well as when the car is sold. ** Coffin ** Skull ** Golden Tooth Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 100,000 * 1 Mystery Card * Artie Monster Stage 4: Knok Knok La Mort's friends''' want cool cars too! You better obey or you'll be in '''trouble! Objective: * Build and donate 1 HighKnock * Build and sell Artie Monster to get parts Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 200,000 * 1 Mystery Card Stage 5: Undead Rising We could use some '''classy cars' for our guests as well! Let's get to it!'' Objective: * Build and donate 1 La Calèche * Build and sell HighKnock to get parts Rewards: * 10 * 15 * 300,000 * 2 Mystery Cards Stage 6: Rest in Pieces Some punks''' stole La Mort's clean robes, and she wants you to '''retrieve them! Objective: * Build 4 La Calèche to Unlock battle (it seems like the one from Stage 5 counts towards this total) * Collect 6 La Mort's dress from battle Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 500,000 * 2 Mystery Cards * Nosica Stage 7: Pimpin' in Death And now, for the main event! '''La Mort' is challenging us and, should we win, she'll give us her most impressive car!'' Objective: * Race to collect Pimperator's Parts * Build and donate 1 Pimperator Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 1,000,000 * 2 Mystery Cards Mega Battle: Pimpin' Intensifies The more '''pimp cars' we make, the better! It's show time!'' Objective: * Donate more Pimperator to raise your rank Mega Rewards Special Workers The bonus workers are all available in the Worker Machines in the shop (Read: none available for purchase in the event) * TP-khamon * Thorkes * Crowgrin * Sir Bone * Lord Flashy No Worker Machine in event 10/25/15; workers available for purchase: * Thorkes: 89 * Crowgrin: 299 * La Mort: 879 Event Cars * Berliner Donk * Road Lion * Artie Monster Imp * HighKnock * La Calèche * Nosica * Pimperator Past Events * October 20, 2016 Category:Special Event